New Start
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: What if there was a female version of the Freemans?. Helena is an army veteran and activist. Lola is a typical Mexican thug but a math genius and Vicky was the member of Negros Diablos, the most radical leftist organisation in the world. Huey/OC
1. the beginning

**This is my first Boondocks fanfic so please be truthful and hope**** you enjoy it, please R&R. I don't own any of the characters accept my daring and spontaneous originals. **

_Vicky _

_I am not a Prophet _

_I am a visionary _

_A radical _

_A truth seeker_

_An unsigned heroine _

_Finally a leftist thirteen year old girl_

Victoria Cortez was standing underneath the big old oak tree she found a week ago. Of a hill that looked down on Woodcrest at a smaller scale at sunset, the wisps of the orange-red-yellow colours mixed within the skies, she was leaning against the old tree. She saw what people never saw, ignorance, fear and a big illusion cooked up by a master illusionist. Her long fingers loosening the mid length black shawl on her head, parts of her long orange-red hair was blowing with the autumn winds, her eyes were dark hazel, skin was only two shades from being indistinguishable from a regular white person, she was quite tall and thin for her age, her scowl was known to the people that only look on what's on the outside. She was only thirteen years old, just moved into town with her sister Eloise, who was eleven, who also goes by the name Lola Jaja and her civil rights activist grandmother Helena but both of them call her _Helene_ just for the sake of it. Victoria went by Vicky for most of her life. Her life in Queens, New York was decent; she was wise and affluent before her age. She was currently wearing a black t-shirt, a black pair of jeans and her favourite black combat boots, her fingernails were dark green; she had her arms folded as she was used to being alone and isolated from everybody else in the world she lived in. Vicky liked to read as well, her favourite books were Chains, a book about slavery from a woman's perspective and Rapture, a book on the civil rights movement. Her grandmother dreaded her oldest granddaughter, the one that looked like her mother turned out to be a retired domestic terrorist and a radical revolutionary, that part of her life was over because there is no point in trying to change the world when she can't even drive or get married.

Vicky had friends back home. Maria Cruz, her best friend and her almost little sister as most Mexicans were related to each other at some point. Victoria's emotions were never to be seen by anyone, only a faint, effortless smile but not even a laugh. She had just seen her twenty three year old friend Alicia Davis, a black activist and novelist that got arrested at the wrong place at the right time; she was innocent of a crime filled with evidence that didn't trace back to her. The typical American justice system is a right wing constitution so it was racist at most. It was scary because Alicia was on death row, the execution date is set for two weeks' time, it was too much to experience death at such a young age, Vicky was going to start a new life, a new school and try to make new friends. Vicky left the hill with her shawl around her neck as a normal scarf; she was never the same emotionally when her parents died. Both named Antonio and Rosa Rita, she had a picture in her pocket of them at their wedding day when the world made some scene. Vicky never understood why the drunk Mexican driving got off scot free while he killed the two people that made her happy and content. She never believed in revenge as it was not what Martin Luther King had in mind at his time. She walked off the hill, it was step through the Woodcrest Park, the autumn leaves were surrounding her through the winds, her grandmother must be worried, the woman never understood why her oldest granddaughter was so isolated and on her own all the time. It must be the culture shock of moving into a new neighbourhood.

Vicky was back home, in the two story house in the suburbs where she will be living in, she opened the door with her key, inside the house was well clean, the chestnut brown walls, the floral curtains and the rugs on the floor. Her grandmother smiled at her while she smiled back at her. Helena was a fifty six year old woman, feminist activist back in her days, her hair was mid length black, her eyes were topaz blue, her skin was a mix of black and white because she was mixed raced, she was slightly muscular from the army days, her body was an hourglass shape as she was wearing a pair of old blue shorts, a blue woolly sweater and sandals. Vicky went inside the large living room with a brown colour scheme around it. Her sister Lola was watching the 'Sista Love' music video by her favourite rapper Sabrina Debb. Vicky hated modern pop culture as it was a way to distract people from the truth, she sat with her sister. Her arms were crossed and in a foul mood as usual.

"You OK, Vick" Lola said happily

"No" Vicky replied

"Why"

"I hate this neighbourhood"

"It's all white people""  
"Why so fascinated with the degration of black culture with women degrading themselves just to be famous"

"You stupid"

"Any plans to escape the dinner party"

"Not really"

"I'll be in the room"


	2. disappointment

Vicky left the living room to go upstairs into the room she and her sister shared. It was quite small and crowded. Her bed was near her bookcase and the window. There was a computer for both girls to share. They didn't have much so made do with what their grandma brought for them. Vicky lived next door to a boy named Jason Rosenberg, who was also thirteen, his short orange-red hair, white skin, green eyes, quite short and thin for his age but he was naïve, innocent and over sensitive, he still believed in the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, it happened because he had defence lawyer parents called Peter and Greta, who spoil him to death, they are yuppie democrats that were part of the white supremacist power structure Vicky was fighting against even though she was a quarter Mexican, Black, White and Costa Rican. Vicky sat on her single bed with black and white bedding, reading the tenth chapter of _Chains_ in peace. It was only a week since they moved into this neighbourhood.

_My vision_

_Of human compassion_

_World peace_

_People thinking straight _

_With reason not ignorance _

_Illusions destroyed and truth revealed _

_My vision of being back home in Queens_

_With my fellow leftist friends_

_And they were like _

_A family _

Vicky could hear yelling from outside, she put her book down to see who it was. It was the local police, properly looking for someone so she minded her own business. She ignored the noise outside and got onto the computer, to look at some files that Montoya Diaz, a friend sent over. He was a pro at hacking into systems and computers. What came up in the files was most of the local people and information about them. Tonight was a dinner party with the Freeman family, they lived across the street to them. LaToya Purgo and Jocelyn Hope, two stepsisters that did double Dutch around here; LaToya had long black curly hair, brown eyes, dark brown skin, quite boyish and tall for her age. Whereas Jocelyn had short black hair, hazel eyes, light brown skin, quite tall and curvy than her older stepsister. It was a shame that LaToya and Vicky were the same age while Jocelyn and Lola were the same age too. Vicky got off the computer; it was getting dark so she had to get changed for the dinner party. Vicky wondered why she was sharing a room with her totally opposite sister. She was a teenager now, experiencing unknown adolescent feelings and emotions. Her hair was being brushed out softly, with a small fringe forming on her head. She got into her only closet to get out a dark red vest top, a black cotton sweater with a bronze fist on it, her dark red pair of pants and shoes that was black; she put on her mint green fluffy coat.

_Queens _

_The Mexican ghetto _

_Guns, goons and grief _

_Death within a community_

_It was my home_

_My place of growth and maturity _

_Leaving behind _

_My great Aunt Sally_

Vicky took a sheet of paper from the floor. On Lola's side of the room; it was an invite to Crystal's sweet sixteen birthday party, she was a fifteen year old teen sensation, and this hoe lived in West Manor Lane, the wealthy part of Woodcrest. Vicky wondered why Lola got an invite to this party. It was no place for an eleven year old to be hanging around alone. It was the same night as the dinner party. So would she do this for fun or get into more trouble.

_Lola _

Lola was outside of the house, she was waiting for her home girls LaToya and Jocelyn, and they meet three days ago when they first moved in. Both girls were in some shinin' dresses. LaToya was old enough to be smokin' with cigarettes and drive her momma's car without permission. Her friend Eddie Torres was twelve so he was coming along as he was waiting in LaToya's mother Shirley's car. Lola has had a crush on Devon Underwood, a mixed raced boy that saw more in her than just a typical Mexican thug. Lola didn't need a man, even at eleven; she knew that relationships were terrible. The three girls were outside of the Cortez house, on the front porch, it was late at night.

"Girl, goin' to the party" LaToya exclaimed

"Quiet, bitch, Vicky might hear" Lola replied

"She has super hearing"

"Yea Yea"

"You goin Ja?" Jocelyn said nicely

"Naw, my G-ma is makin' me go to a dinner party at the Freeman crib"

"Too bad, we'll be off"

"How did you guys get invited?"

"Andre's sister Tanisha got us in"

"Isn't she a mega hoe in high school?"

"Yeah"

"Eww, that's gay"

"See you later"

"Come, it will be fun"

"I can't"

"Joyce, don't invite _the white girl_"

"Why"

"She'll get us into trouble"

"Her mom's a hoe"

"We all know that"

Lola felt disappointed, she really wanted to go to that party at eleven years old, she wanted to go to a real party for the first time in her life, who was she kidding, she'll never go. LaToya said something about Lola's classmate Cindy McPhearson, it usual as there were problems between the two girls. Lola could consider Cindy, her first white friend. On the front porch. Lola sat there in her black Sabrina Debb t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and a pair of camel coloured Timberlands; she was bored as hell, sitting there on her own while her homies were going to the party. Lola met the WC2 gang near a local record store. The WC2 gang consisted of LaToya, Jocelyn, Eddie, the math genius, Andre Mitchell, the hustler and Devon, the dance. The two stepsisters in the gang only wanted her to be a part of it because she lived across the street to Riley Freeman. They were bummed not to have him in the crew as he didn't want to join them. Lola was always cool with Riley because they were one in the same when it came to personality, gangster taste in music and just being bad eleven year old kids. Lola was a smart trouble maker from her background in the Mexican projects when she is always on her toes for trouble. Lola went back inside the house to see her grandmother in a mint dress that was disconcerting. Lola turned away from her, being careful not to laugh at it.

"How do I look?" Helena asked

"Like the jezebel from the Depression" Lola replied

"Hush, girl you don't know fashion"

"Get changed"

"No, I like it so tough"

"Do I have to behave?"

"Yes you do"

"Damn, where Vicky at"

"VICTORIA" Helena yelled as Vicky jumped through the banister in ninja style, pulling out a knife out of her pocket

"Is there a problem?" Vicky said

"No, put that thing away, you'll give everybody a heart attack"


	3. shanice brown and huey freeman

_Shanice _

Meanwhile at the Freeman house, a young African-American girl called Shanice Brown was used to the antics in the house what with her adopted Cuban brother Eddie Torres and her dad Marcus; with Riley always doing something bad that his Granddad has to whop his ass. Shanice sat on the couch reading _'The Biography Of Hilary Clinton'_ while all the noise was going on. The girl had black long plats for hair, blue eyes, dark brown ski; she was quite short and boyish for her thirteen year old frame; she was wearing a black sweater with neon green stripes with black jeans with green stripes, along with black converses with yellow neon strips, she was what people called a 'cyber-Goth' but didn't care; she was a Democrat, a strong activist for the left side of politics. Eddie was a little boy that her parents Marcus and Cheryl adopted after finding him in the middle of a gun war in Cuba on their vacation so the rest was history. Esteban Montez was her neighbour and her secret crush. Shanice knew where Eddie was but never snitched on a brother even if they are not blood related. Shanice was cool with Granddad, Riley and Jazmine, the girl next door so she had no problems with her neighbours and friends around. Accept for Huey Freeman; she had a bad vibe around him, she didn't know what it was that made him so isolated and hateful towards everyone else, he thought that Shanice was too left for her own good. Esteban and Shanice always had an idea on how to try and make this mild mannered, leftist revolutionary thirteen year old boy laugh or hackle. Shanice watched as Jazmine's parents, Tom and Sarah were socialising with her own parents, the cyber-Goth was deep into her book. In her own mind, she wanted a best friend like Eddie and Devon were.

_Vicky _

_Love_

_Is the essence of illusions and fakery? _

_The love of a relative _

_The love of a friend_

_The love of an interest _

_And the love of an enemy_

Vicky arrived at the doorstep of the Freeman house; her hair was loose so she smoothed it down in time for Cheryl Brown to answer the door. She wasn't so pleased to see the democrat banker so she, her grandmother and sister went inside. Vicky hated the sight of everything that related to suburban culture. Her hands were in her pockets. Vicky looked around the house; her eyes were bewildered by the look of the house. The adults were drinking and laughing as if everything was OK. Lola was nowhere to be seen.

_Huey _

There was a new girl, a new face in the Woodcrest area. Huey saw the star necklace; it was a symbol of the _Negros Diablos_, the most radical leftist organisation he had heard off, he don't mind the girl; she seemed so polite, well-mannered and isolated.

_Just like him_

He wanted to know what her game was. What was in her mind and what she was thinking? Esteban was a dumbass so Huey ignored him and his ignorance. Shanice was far too left for her own good, like a pathetic hippie. The girl was dressed like a boy, her hair was sunset orange-red, and eyes were hazel-green, skin, only four shades from being white. She never _smiled_ or _laughed_.

_Just like him_

Huey was watching all the adults' socialising, mostly bullshit topics that didn't mean anything, the girl was hanging around, leaning against the staircase, watching them laugh senselessly. Both the strange boyish girl and Huey ignored each other, as it should be.

"Watching senseless people laugh over moronic sentiments that don't mean anything" the girl said dryly

"What's with the chain?" Huey asked

"It's a memory of my friends"

"More like terrorists"

"They were a family to me"

"Name"

"Victoria Cortez, its Vicky"

"Huey Freeman"

"I never thought I'd meet the infamous revolutionary, what happened to the game?"

"Retired"

"So am I"

"Why"

"No point in fighting the future"

"When the future is doomed" he said as Vicky hid her hand over her mouth to prevent something she would regret

"I was going to say that"

"We might have some things in common

"But I don't want to associate with you"

"Why not"

"You are a danger"

"That's silly; I'm done with the crew"

"How do I know that I trust you?"

"Wise words"

_Vicky _

'_Damn' _

Vicky thought in her head. She never had been stomped in a war of words before, her mind felt as it has been stretched. The boy was right about her; she had to prove to him that she is a worthy ally to have around. Vicky never wanted to have a friend. The thoughts in her head were haunting her a lot of the times.

"_Damn, I never knew you were one to be a softie" _the voice in her head cackled

"Shut up" Vicky growled at the voice

"_Suppressing your emotions were easy split as a kid but you are a teenager now, hormones and feelings"_

"Leave me alone"

"_You have something for that afro haired boy, don't you?"_

"No"

"_Don't lie"_

"Love is stupid and mindless"

"_If you say so"_


	4. the triple edge sword

_Lola _

Lola was out of the house. She was a climbing master. She was going to that party, one way or another. 'Damn it' Lola grunted at herself as she realised that her left knee had a hole in it from climbing down from the upstairs window. Lola ran to the black car to see all her homies in there. Eddie, Andre, Devon, LaToya, Jocelyn, Cindy and Riley in the car. This was going to be cool. The car was a bit squashy so Lola was squeezed next to Riley, she never thought of him in no other way but a friendship of the two hooligans but she knew that he was into Cindy so she wasn't sure if she wanted to be homewrecker at just eleven years old. LaToya was driving the car carefully as she was only thirteen and could drive better than her momma, the rest of the homies in the back were bouncing and jumping about in the car when the curly haired driver put on the music as it played 'Thuggin' Love' by Gangstalicious. Instantly Lola and Riley hated the song. Riley had seen the man behind the swaggin' name, a wimp, a fraud and worst of all, a gay rapper in the closet and still hiding. Lola knew that he was a gay rapper as she discovered the truth with her math genius skills with probability and the evidence her sister showed her; the 'Homies over Hoes' video had a lot of proof, the homie dance, the scene when he was shaking the champagne bottle real hard, sweating from his forehead and the bottle poppin'. Eddie opened the window of the backseat and shouted 'Kiss my ass crackers' then closed the window quickly before anyone saw them. _'Eddie's a real nigga'_ Lola though in her head. Her home boy Andre and Cindy seem to have a lot in common as the both of them were hustlers on the streets.

"Want to know something?" Lola asked

"What" Riley replied

"I think my sister and your brother like each other"

"How"

"I see it with my own eyes"

"You lyin'"

"Why would I?"

"Huey is gonna be bitchless, I'm tellin' you"

"My eyes don't lie home boy"

"This could work"

"I know, when they are together and shit, we can do what we want and when we want"

"We could rule the hood"

"Only the two of us"

"We could rule the streets" Riley said as him and Lola did their secret handshake of the homies

Lola thought that there was no way that Vicky was gonna stop me now. G-ma always said that Vicky was gonna be manless and that is no fun cuz the old lady was manless for five years. Lola had the invite in her pocket. If Vicky saw then she would have kung fu-ed her homies into next year.

_Helena _

The dinner party was classy and fine. Helena was entertaining as Robert Freeman thought that she was the funniest woman he had come across, she was like a mix of _Red Fox_ and _Eddie Murphy_ but more witty. The table was full of laughter but the only problem was that Lola had been in the bathroom for a long time. She hoped that her youngest grandchild was alright and didn't have a nervous toiletry breakdown in the bathroom so she waited for her. Helena as sitting next to Angela Montez, Esteban's single mother and Tom Dubois, the party was a laugh as normally they filled with problem topics so Helena lightened up the dry atmosphere. Vicky wished that her grandmother pulled out come of her political jokes as she used to be a political humouress. Helena had a difficult relationship with her activist granddaughter because she never wanted to be normal like everybody else, always want to make any folk aware of the truth, being a revolutionary protester like Helena was in her young years and she wanted to be alone and always. Helena's eyes never lied when she saw her granddaughter hanging around the staircase with Robert's grandson; maybe this could be good for her, to have a friend boy with her.

_Vicky _

Vicky thought that the stereotypical black people's soul food was poison, filled with increased calories and made her feel sick inside, as a vegetarian she wasn't used to being around black people that liked what they were eating. This kind of food caused diabetes type II, heart disease, increased weight, limb loss and death in a short space of time. Vicky set next to a black girl that dressed in a way that not others would follow. The girl had a 'Hilary Clinton' book under the table; this girl was good when it came to hiding things from her hardcore democrat parents.

"Hilary Clinton, the admirable First Lady" Vicky said softly

"It's her biography" the girl replied

"Cool"

"Wanna talk about the war on terror being a bunch of hooey or Sabrina Debb, a disgrace to black women, a disgrace to years of great black women like Rosa Parks, Ida. B Wells, Harriett Tubaman, Nina Simone and Aretha Franklin, even the modern greats like Mary J Blige, Missy Elliott and Lauryn Hill"

"Either one"

"Sabrina Debb is a closeted lesbian"

"Is it true?"

"I saw her new video _'Bitches over Niggas'_ this afternoon, she is Gangstalicious's baby sister"

"How"

"Eddie was watching it, you know how boys are"

"What did you see?"

"A lot to prove that she is a lesbian in the closet"

"What's your name girl?"

"Shanice Brown, sorry about my parents"

"Victoria Cortez, its Vicky"

"So you're the infamous Victoria Cortez, the reigning leader of the _Negros Diablos_, I'm honoured"

"Ex leader actually"

"Why"

"Got out the game on time"

"I don't approve of what your homies were doing even as a leftist it's far too radical"

"They were my family"

"Couldn't Nina Simone make _'Mississippi Goddamn'_ a Woodcrest version, there's a lot of material in that" Shanice said as Vicky's mouth twitched to form a smile but she covered her mouth

"I think I had enough talk"

"You were about to smile, weren't you"

"No"

"I see it girl, it's OK"

Vicky couldn't smile, not in front of a black girl she had just met. Vicky was bewildered that Shanice was black and she was just as intellectually smart as she was. Vicky wasn't in the mood to socialise as the voice in head keeps on bothering her. That was it; _Vicky lost her appetite_.


	5. the party and huey's thoughts

_Huey _

Huey has not seen Riley since he got his ass whopped by Granddad; he must have snuck off to _that_ party. The party was hosted by Sergeant Gutter's baby cousin Crystal, the new rapper on the scene; he was hesitant of finding his eleven year old brother and whopping his ass himself. The dinner party was a snoozefest and there was one problem, she was next to Shanice on the table. He couldn't shake it off that she was going to be there forever. Huey started to console his mind for advice.

_This domestic terrorist in my house, eating at my dinner table. _

_Damn, she's so smart and had an adequate manner _

_Shanice needs a friend so she can leave me the hell alone_

_I want to see her smile _

_Hear her laugh and even spend time with her_

"Boy, where Riley at?" Granddad yelled at him in front of the guests

"His room or the party" Huey replied

"NO, Not the party, go get him"

"Why should I get him?"

"I have company"

"Where's Lola" Helena said suspiciously

"The party with the homies" Esteban snitched

"Vicky, go get her home"

"Fine"

_Riley _

The party was poppin' like Chris Brown. Seeing a lot of teenager hoes in the house was enough to destroy any young boy's innocence but not Riley's, he was shinin' in the white outfit he got from Jocelyn Hope for Valentine's Day, damn that bitch must be crazy but her daddy's loaded with papa' stacks more _than Ice Cube_. There were a lot of people were at the party, mostly celebrity kids and mostly strangers from the neighbourhood. Lola was chilling with the other homies from the hood, she was a real girl, not any bitch that be snitchin' all the time but a real homie like Cindy. The party getting down in the house; Crystal was standing on the banister with two big ass niggas, her hair was black with pink streaks in braids, her eyes were brown but she was quite short and stocky even though she was fifteen years old. There were a lot of other rappers in the corner, getting some ass from the hoes that she paid for. Her older cousin Gutter was with his boys and more hoes. Riley was drinking a plastic cup of Coca-Cola; this was kind of bland so he needed something to incite his tastebuds. Eddie was with Riley even though they don't like each other very much. Then Crystal got the mic to talk.

_Thanks for coming, you niggas and bitches are all cool and thanks for welcomin' me into the white people's hood and enjoy' Crystal announced _

"The bitch is butterz as hell" Eddie snapped

"Got anything illegal" Riley replied

"A bit of gin I took from Marcus"

"You's a good homie"

"I'm good a stealin' things" he said as he poured the gin from the flash

"Learned from the hood in Cuba"

"Why chillin' with Andre?"  
"He's a good nigga when it comes to makin' that papa' stacks"

"In what nigga"

"He's been hustling the boys scout for three years"

"Why"

"It's white boy's money he's gettin'"

Eddie was a crafty nigga when it came to delivering the goods. The party was getting underway. Unlike what he saw in _'Bitches Over Niggas'_, he knew right there that Sabrina Debb, the rapper he had fallen in love with, worshipped and idolised is a closeted lesbian, a fuckin' dyke mind you. Eddie felt dejected when his adopted sister Shanice told him the truth, he didn't want to believe it as she must be lyin' as usual about shit, he couldn't just tell Lola this shit; she was Sabrina Debb's biggest fan so she would be more disappointed by the news. So Eddie did the decent homie thing and keep his mouth shut.


	6. love, real talk and the journey

**Before reading this chapter, listen to **_**'Round Midnight - Jazz Piano Solo'**_** on YouTube, it's the perfect piece for Vicky and Huey's first real discussion about their younger siblings. The song for driving to the party is **_**'Dr Dre Ft Akon and Snoop Dogg – Kush'**_

_Vicky _

Vicky was in the hallway, waiting for Shanice to come out of the bathroom. It seemed that the chicken ceaser salad on the table must have given her the fibre rush along with the platter of nuts. She had to find Lola, she was getting herself into more trouble than anything, why is she trying to be the living Mexican stereotype when she could be rich and famous for being a math genius but it's like wondering why young black men are committing the crimes in the country. Vicky looked at the black six pointed star necklace, it was homage to the _Negros Diablos_, once you are in the gang, and you will always be _Negros Diablos_ forever. _Negros Diablos_ is the most radical, harsh, leftist domestic terrorist crew in the world, no one would touch them, and they had a lot of experts in the crew. Montoya Diaz was the quick hacker to all computer system and files, Layla Mendez was the math and scamatics wizard, Nerissa Iglesias was an inventor of revolutionary weapons, Jose Perez was the big tough guy, Miguel was the strategic leader and Maya was his twin sister. Vicky had a special friendship with Miguel unlike no other, the worst thing for it was that he fell in love with the orange-red haired former domestic terrorist, he loved her so much that she had to move away with her grandmother and sister.

"_Well Victoria, we meet again"_ the voice hackled in the back of her mind

"Go away and who are you" Vicky replied

"_I am the voice of all the emotions you have buried over the years"_

"Leave me alone"

"_Admit it baby girl, you love him, just like Miguel"_

"Fuck you"

"_I'll say it out loud for you girl for you to understand"_

"Go on, Shanice is going to be a long time in the bathroom, Mrs Dubois's peach cobbler must have given her indigestion"

"_Victoria Cortez is in love with Huey Freeman, go it out"_

"It's not true"

"_Why"_

"I just want to be alone"

"_What about Jason?"_

"He needs the truth, not lies"

"_Jason boy and Jazmine make a cute couple"_

"I never saw it like that"

"_They always play together"_

"They are just friends; Jason would tell me if he liked her"

"_Bye baby girl, for now"_

Vicky was sick and tired of the voice inside her bothering her; it was like a black woman was talking to her, the slang and the bravado in the voice. Shanice was taking an awfully long time in the bathroom. Vicky saw a door open, it was a room with the light on, and there was no point in waiting as she will take dinosaur years. Vicky walked through the hallway to see inside the room, the door was f a free for all. It was quite untidy; it seems that Riley was just as messy as Lola was. There was a lock on one of the closets so she instantly knew it was weapons. Woodcrest might be safe on the outside but when you have lived here for quite some time you have to realise that there are some crazy motherfuckers out there. Vicky walked through the pile of clothes and sneakers on the floor to see a bookshelf on the other side of the room. There were a lot of books in order; _Luther King_, _Malcolm X_, _Shabazz_, _Davis_, _Obama, Clinton, Kennedy_ and the last book was _'Rapture'_ she had the book as well. Vicky was careful not to touch anything as there was a computer near the window. The computer showed a brochure, it was about how the US media controlled by the Right-Wing fascists and the _Elite. _Vicky sat on the chair and started reading it; it was well written and affluent, for a thirteen year old boy when most will be playing _Call of Duty_, watching pornography which shows no respect to women and feminism and listening to mainstream rock bands like _Nickelback_ and _U2_, as both fucking suck. She heard a noise so she got off the chair to see Huey standing there, all sour faced and must be confused on why the new girl is in his room.

"Why are you in my room?" Huey said sourly

"My sister snuck out of this window" Vicky replied

"Has she always been a thug?"

"Hey, she is smart for her age"

"Like what"

"She's a math genius so she uses it for hooliganism"

"I just asked you a question"

"You ask too many questions"

"What's the answer?"

"Shanice is really taking long in the bathroom so I was bored"

"Did you touch anything?"

"Not really but I saw your brochure, greatly written"

"Thanks, want to help pass them out sometime"

"Is this a date Freeman?"

"I'm askin'"

"If we find our bad siblings"

"Hey, know where the toothpicks are?" Esteban exclaimed as he busted into the room

"The fifth kitchen draw"

"Thanks man"

"_Damn, that Spanish motherfucker was so cockblocking" the voice in Vicky's head laughed_

_Huey _

_While Esteban was downstairs playing the guitar for the adults; I had to get Riley home or Granddad is going to beat my ass. I was in Cheryl Brown's car. Shanice maybe a pathetic leftist but she could drive for her age; she was that articulate about driving that she didn't get stopped for only being thirteen. I had to take the new girl Vicky along as her sister was at that party. Shanice drove carefully as it was ten at night. Esteban maybe a dumbass idiot but he is good at distracting people when it came to it. The new girl was conscious in her own mind; she must have expected this from her sister as she was just like Riley. Why the hell was I looking at her?_

_The car journey was long. We were heading to West Manor Lane, where the wealthy and the selfish lived comfortably. I didn't fear what was going to happen because I knew how it was going to end, female rappers always hated each other, they were never was close as male rappers were to each other in the business. I had a hunch that Crystal's rival from the West Coast Topaz was coming down with her niggas to blow off the beef. _


	7. the shootout and the end

Lola 

The party was getting down in the house. Lola felt like she was a celebrity in this party, she didn't want to bother with Cindy, she was a bit immature, it was expected for a white girl. Lola was hanging with Cindy and Riley, they were her main homies as she didn't like the WC2 gang very much but they got her all the benefits of running half the streets. Lola knew when she got home that there was trouble, an ass whopping and a stroke of bad luck coming her way. She didn't care about the consequences of her actions, skipping an all-important dinner party to get to know the neighbours and sneaking with Mr Freeman's grandson and Mr and Mrs Brown's adopted son as well, it seems that if she was getting into trouble then Eddie, Riley and LaToya were going down too. Damn, she wanted to meet Crystal so bad as she was a fan of her music.

"When are we gonna meet Crystal?" Cindy asked

"Properly never" Lola replied

"Why would a superstar rapper want to talk to us eleven year old fans?"

"You so negative girl"

"Seen Andre"

"He had to get to the bathroom, hitting on them chips too hard"

_Helena _

Esteban was a talented acoustic guitar player, he sounds like Julio Iglesias, his mother Angela's favourite artist. His playing even made Tom and Sarah cry onto each other. Cheryl and Marcus were mesmerised by the music so I was as well. The party has been a lot of fun but I want to know where Vicky and Lola are at.

_Shanice _

Shanice has to wait her ass outside of the mansion as she had to watch the car. She didn't want to know what she was getting into, it seemed like only a week ago she had to stop Henry Polaris from getting into partnership with Mr Wuncler for the mall as his Carolinian partner was a racist. Shanice watched the stealth and sneaky tactics of both Huey and Vicky. It wasn't strange to have former domestic terrorists on the same side, breaking in from different sides of the house. Shanice was worried about Eddie because who knows what he could be exposed to in this culture.

_Vicky_

Vicky got inside the house, she was in. The maids didn't see her as they wouldn't have known enough English to alert the security team of a thirteen year old African American boy and a mixed mulatto Mexican girl breaking into the house. Vicky heard a lot of heavy panting, moaning, and sniffing inwards and groaning in pain and pleasure, it was a disgusting sound for a thirteen year old girl to be hearing at a sweet sixteen birthday party. The music was loud; the bass was booming from the speakers as the music was playing, it seems that after this Victoria wouldn't be able to hear properly. A big black man was coming up the stairs, she pulled out her kunai knives from her sock, it was a beauty of a weapon, and it was sleek black with gold markings. The knives were a present from kung fu Master Hon.

"Hey, you are not a guest" the man shouted

"You better get your fat ass downstairs or else" Vicky sneered

"What are you going to do to me kid?"

"You'll see and don't say I warned you"

The man had a billy stick in his hand as he tried to hit Vicky but back flipped him onto the ground; her knives were taken by the man so he kept them. Vicky was in tune with her inner chi, the Chinese word for a life force; she jumped on the walls, flat roundhouse kicked him in the face as he went far into a room. Vicky ran to the banister and jumped over, in front of other guests but landed awkwardly on her right arm. Vicky was almost beaten, the man laughed like a hyena but Huey flipped his nunchucks into his face as he was knocked out. Vicky just realise by now, with a sore arm that Huey Freeman saved her life. And she owed him big time.

Lola 

Lola saw her sister and Riley's brother fighting the bodyguard. Damn, they knocked his ass out. The doors slammed open to let a girl in. It was Topaz, she was taller and curvier than Crystal, the same age and was wearing purple, had a lot of niggas with her so Lola was hiding behind the couch. Andre and his gang were running out of the house like it was going to be the nigga version of the _French Revolution._ _'Damn, these homie ass niggas just gonna leave me, well fuck dem asses'_ Lola thought as she didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

"You better drop out bitch" Topaz yelled

"I ain't" Crystal replied

"Your career is over"

"You are still struggling girl"

Lola listened to the two bitches go back and forth about their careers and secrets. Right now Lola was scared the hell out of herself, she couldn't even move from where she was sitting. Riley was next to her, hiding then bullets started going off; it was massacre between two sixteen year old girls and their entourage. The bullets were firing everywhere. Lola had her hands covering her ears so she could block out the shooting from her mind. Terrible, awful and death were the words inside her mind. Lola saw her sister getting out of the house with Riley's brother so she and Riley followed through dodging the bullets that were being fired. The siren of police cars, ambulances and SWAT were coming to the house so she had to get her ass out of there.

_Vicky _

Vicky was all tattered and beaten from the shootout. This was the most homely thing that came from being in Woodcrest. Being shoot at by people were usual for her back in Queens as it had the highest toll for crime involving firearms. Vicky saw the police, the media, the ambulance and the SWAT; she couldn't believe the sight of it all, they were like vultures taking the last pickings for a dead hippo. Vicky was making sure that she will never get herself into this mess again. She was in _Huey's arms_ as she passed out half an hour ago. Vicky could hear all the noises in the background so she got up and started walking, thinking that moment was gay and awkward. Vicky and Huey saw the mad faces of Helena and Granddad.

"Damn, they are gonna get it?" Vicky thought as she saw Riley and Lola trying to escape but got caught and boy their faces were priceless

"Eloise Cortez, I have had it this time" Helena yelled

"Boy, you almost got killed" Granddad replied

"I should have sent you to boarding school"

"Damn, boy I'm gonna give you the whopping of your life"

Vicky started walking away as her sister Lola and Riley were running away from Grandma and Granddad were chasing them asses on the streets while the authorise were doing their jobs. Vicky was strutting down the road of West Manor Lane, she was getting away from all the noise from the mansion, and this was bad even for her sister. She didn't stop until she saw Huey in her way, wearing a black coat, staring down at her. Vicky didn't need this nigga in her way. She was going to have a tough time dealing with Huey around all the time.

"You going home" Huey said sadly

"It's a long day" Vicky replied

"Where did the knives come from?"

"China, a present from my master"

"Want to hang out sometime"

"Not really"

"Why"

"You're too complicated to understand"

"Why get in my room?"

"I thought that you could use a friend that understands you"

"Why, leave"

"I have to think about it"

"See you around Cortez"

"You too Freeman"

Vicky didn't want to pursue anything yet; this kind of friendship is going to take some time to blossom into a flower from a seed. She never wanted to be anything more than to be just friends. Vicky started walking through the shortcut to go home; it was late at night so she didn't care. Vicky started thinking of how she was really feeling, did she want to accept the invitation from Huey Freeman so soon, and she didn't want to seem _desperate_ so she kept on walking away.

_Friendship _

_Growing through a seed_

_Into a flower _

_I don't want to do this so soon_

_Was it really love _

_Or just a teenage infatuation _

_Love _

_Could be a rose _

_And the tale of a revolutionary struggle _


End file.
